starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Overwatch
Overwatch is a game universe created by Blizzard Entertainment. It is a class-based first-person shooter featuring a cast of "heroes" each team may choose from. It was released on May 24, 2016, on PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. StarCraft References in Overwatch *''StarCraft'' as a video game franchise appears to exist in the universe of Overwatch, as it is a game played by the character D.Va and her father. Upon her announcement, the D.Va was considered to be the number 1 ranked StarCraft player at the age of 16,2016-10-17, BlizzCon In-Game Goodies: D.Va Announcer and Portrait! . Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-17 though this was deemed to be not canon.2018-02-01, "D.va was never a StarCraft pro": the retcon we missed . Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-02-01 *Widowmaker has a skin that makes her look like Nova Terra (with a C-20A rifle). **A Sarah Kerrigan variant of Widowmaker's Nova skin variant was given out for the StarCraft 20th anniversary celebrations. Her rifle has her Terran Confederacy ghost designation, No. 24601. Erroneously, the unlock message for the skin calls Kerrigan "one of the deadliest Dominion operatives," when Kerrigan never served as a ghost when the Terran Dominion was formed. *Orisa having a skin based on the appearance of an immortal (with a Khalai Caste symbol on her chest and weapons). Orisa's skin changes her Supercharger to have the skin of a pylon. *Among the unlockable portraits in the game are the symbols of the Dominion Marine Corps ("Terran"), Zerg Swarm ("Zerg"), Khalai Caste ("Protoss") and Terran Dominion ("Dominion") as well as the heads of Jim Raynor ("Jim"), Sarah Kerrigan ("Queen of Blades") and Artanis ("Hierarch". The "16-Bit Hero" portrait is also that of a pixilated Jim Raynor in marine armor, and the "Siege Mode" portrait is that of a bearded marine. Siege Mode and 16 Bit Hero (named "GL HF") also have sprays associated with them. *In the game's theatrical trailer, a Terran Dominion logo can be seen on one of the soldier's shoulder pads.2015-12-18. Overwatch Theatrical Teaser | "We Are Overwatch". StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2016-02-29. *In the offense spawning point of the game's Hanamura level, there are various arcade machines that reference different Blizzard franchises. One, named Siege Mode 3, contains a terran siege tank facing down against a marine, with a vulture occasionally speeding by. Another is named Lost Vikings VI, and contains a terran viking, which is a reference to the Blizzard property, the Wings of Liberty campaign minigame, and the unit. Finally, there are machines named Fighters of the Storm (a reference to Heroes of the Storm) which show the characters Tychus Findlay and Sarah Kerrigan. *In the offense spawning point of the Route 66 level, a comic on the diner's counter is named "Craft from the Stars." The comic's cover has the faces of Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan and Zeratul, as well as a protoss mothership surrounded by battlecruisers. Next to it is an open comic that has Kerrigan and a blue marine. One of the nozzle labels for the soda machine behind the counter has the symbol of the Zerg Swarm. *D.Va has an unlockable emote named "Game On," where she plays a holographic game where she controls a terran viking. *The character design of McCree may have been based on early StarCraft concept art for the unused character of Prospector Logann. Later concept art of the character shows McCree standing on a hydralisk with terran dropships in the background.2017-10-17, TIL McCree from Overwatch was actually Prospector Logann from Starcraft. StarCraft Reddit, accessed on 2017-10-18 *The Blizzard World map has multiple StarCraft elements, along with Blizzard's other IPs. Areas includes an Pylon Terrace, The Nexus Experience, Spawning Pool Water Park, Nydus Worm Slide, the Hatchery Petting Zoo, Overlord Transport, Command Center Lift Off, Ghost Academy, and Journey to Aiur. **Journey to Aiur is advertised as "seen in preserver vision VR," with pictures of zealots and Artanis. **Toy marines, zerglings and SCVs can be found around the map. When shot, they give the unit's death noise. Backpacks around the park have the StarCraft logo, and some cups are shaped like marines. **The park features a large pylon, a siege tank, and a massive Nexus that serves as the defense's initial spawning point. In the background of the Journey to Aiur, a gateway and generic protoss structures can be seen. **Next to the ghost academy, there are mineral outcroppings with probes mining them. **Speakers outside of The Nexus Experience and Ghost Academy will play the Terran 3 soundtrack from StarCraft. Speakers inside the Nexus Experience will play the track "Firstborn" from Wings of Liberty. The Pylon Terrace cafe will play the StarCraft Protoss Briefing Room track. **The announcer in the Nexus Experience and Pylon Cafe area is reminiscent of the adjutant. The adjutant voice will advertise mineral, vespene and creep flavored creamsicles, as well as ravager-dogs, stimpack sodas, and carrier strollers. **One of the announcements talks about the Journey to Aiur ride, and advertises it with "join your brethren to retake your homeland with... mixed results." This is a reference to the failed Reclamation of Aiur at the beginning of Legacy of the Void. *The Overwatch cinematic "Reunion" has several StarCraft references in it. **The opening shot focuses on the "It Came From the Stars" comic book seen on the Route 66 map. **Zeke has zerg themed tattoos on him, including the logo of the Zerg Swarm, of Sarah Kerrigan, and a hydralisk. **Terran, per his namesake, has terran themed tattoos, including the Dominion Marine Corps symbol, a 435 from the armor of Tychus Findlay, a tattoo of Kyla Velassi, warning bars seen on marine armor, and a n00bz figure-style marine. **P.T. has protoss themed tattoos on him, including the logo of the Khalai Caste, a probe, and a bust of Artanis. **Bars's belt buckle bears the symbol of Raynor's Raiders. Overwatch References in StarCraft *An achievement in the Nova Covert Ops mission "Night Terrors" is named Liberty Rains from Above, likely a reference to a common phrase used by Overwatch character Pharah "justice rains from above."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. *A D.Va portrait and announcer pack was given to players who have attended or purchased a virtual ticket for BlizzCon 2016. The announcer pack was later made available for purchase.2016-10-17, BlizzCon In-Game Goodies: D.Va Announcer and Portrait! . Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-17 *Castillo Industries is possibly named in reference to the fortress of Castillo in Overwatch—both the business and fort were introduced to their respective universes in simultaneous patches.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 *The Mira's Marauders ghost skin bears a strong resemblance to the Overwatch character Ana. Rewards ;Portraits File:Bastion SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Bastion The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:Pharah SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Pharah The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:ReaperOW SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Reaper The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:Soldier76 SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Soldier: 76 The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:Tracer SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tracer The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:Winston SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Winston The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:Dva SC2 Portrait1.jpg|D.Va BlizzConqueror 2016 ;Sprays File:DVaSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|D.Va Default ;Announcers File:Dva Announcer Game1.JPG|D.Va References External Links Overwatch Wiki * Category:Blizzard Entertainment